


His Back

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Amenadiel braced himself in the doorway, determined not to be shifted.
Kudos: 19





	His Back

Amenadiel braced himself in the doorway, determined not to be shifted. Just a few months ago, he wouldn’t have even needed to brace himself to defend against a dozen humans, but now everything was different. A few months ago Amenadiel had been determined to drag Lucifer back to hell no matter what he had to do. Now he was praying that his brother returned safely from there.

But this wasn’t for Lucifer’s sake; this was for Chloe’s. Amenadiel had brought life to this human, and he would face any number of humans to keep her life from fading away. That was the reason, he stubbornly told himself, even as he tossed another human off his back. He usually tried to avoid hurting humans, but, as with everything else today, this was an exception.

A hand fell on his shoulder, heavier and yet lighter than the humans who had just tackled him, and Amenadiel felt the band around his heart ease. _Lucifer had made it back._ He turned to face his younger brother, resisting the urge to hug him in a very undignified way. He settled for a hopefully reassuring pat on the shoulder. The wild look in Luci’s eyes was a little frightening, but he was here, and the Lucifer he knew would never be standing here without having successfully gotten that formula.

Amenadiel took a step back, allowing Lucifer to take the lead, and that was another first in the last few months, wasn’t it. As soon as his brother drew close to Chloe, her trembling body sagged, clearly demonstrating the tie that the two somehow shared. As the swarm of doctors around her began to calm down, Amenadiel could literally feel the stress leaving their bodies as well.

Then Lucifer staggered back to his side. “We have to get to Dan and Ella,” he mumbled. “They’ve got the ingredients.”

“I know,” Amenadiel knew his next part of this plan: to get Lucifer and the formula to Ella’s lab as fast as physically possible without a pair of wings between them. Then he found himself saying something that would also have been unimaginable just a few months ago. “I’ve got your back, Luci.”


End file.
